This invention relates generally to the art of ceiling fans and more particularly to an adaptor to permit interchangeable components for different size fixtures.
In the art of ceiling fans, such fans are normally suspended from a ceiling through a fixture which permits attachment of a downrod which extends downwardly to an appropriate position for placement of the fan and motor. The downrod is generally a hollow metallic feature threaded at both ends, much in the nature of a metallic plumbing pipe to permit threaded attachment to the ceiling and to the fan motor. Such downrods generally come in two sizes, xc2xdxe2x80x3 and xc2xexe2x80x3 outer diameter. The existing of the two sizes thus requires the existence of two sizes of mounting fixtures both for the ceiling and for the fan motor.
It is thus an object of this invention to provide an adaptor for permitting interchangeable components so as to utilize two sizes of downrods.
It is a further and more particular object of this invention to provide an adaptor for a downrod hanger ball so as to permit the same hanger ball to be utilized for multiple sizes of downrods.
These as well as other objects are accomplished by an improvement in the form of an adaptor permitting engagement of a hanger ball by a smaller size downrod wherein the adaptor is in the form of a threaded cylinder having a threaded outside for engagement by the hanger ball and a threaded inside for engagement by the smaller downrod. The downrod and adaptor have aligned diametric holes for receipt of a retaining pin. The hanger ball has a shoulder above the portion thereof for supporting and immobilizing the pin therein.